The High Throughput Cell Analysis provides state-of-the-art preparative and analytical analysis of suspended and adherent cells: FACS: A BD FACSVantage SE run by a dedicated operator came on line in 2003 to provide high-speed cell sorting and 7-color cytometry. Cells can be distributed into multiwell plates for subsequent analyses or screens for molecules that affect cell behavior. Analytical Cytometry: A BD FACsort is user-operated and provides 3-color cytometry. A second analytical cytometer is scheduled to be on line in 2004. HT Microscopy: Beginning in the third quarter of 2003, an automated microscope from Q3DM, Inc. will analyze adherent cells in multiwell or slides format for brightfield and fluorescent parameters. Assisted by a robotic plate loader, this instrument will perform high throughput screens for effects of drugs on tumor and other cells. The Specific Aims are: 1) To provide multi-parameter high speed cell sorting and flow cytometry to investigators. The facility has experienced a robust increase in use that reflects the sorting service and this is predicted to continue; 2) Expand analytical cytometry capacity with the acquisition of a second cytometer. The need for the new instrumentation reflects the dramatic increase in the demand for high throughput cell analysis technologies by Cancer Center members; 3) Provide HT Microscopy in 2003 for fluorescent and brightfield analysis of adherent cells. Automated analyses of parameters such as proliferation, morphology, gene expression and protein localization will provide more authoritative data and accelerate a wide-range of research within the Cancer Center; and 4) Collaborate with Investigators and the Chemical Library Screening Resource to develop and mount high content cell-based screens. Cell-based screens will directly evaluate libraries of drug compounds for those that target cell behaviors critical to cancer biology, including cell death, proliferation, movement, protein expression and differentiation.